


agapē

by starfallens



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore
Genre: F/F, Genderswap, Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 14:53:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20391511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starfallens/pseuds/starfallens
Summary: (They know, always, when the time is coming close; when the black grass in Hades’ gardens begins to bloom with color and little bright blossoms beneath her wife’s touch; when the crown of silver leaves that Persephone fashions for herself every year bursts into colored flowers; when the pale flowers she tends to in the gardens suddenly seem to remember that flowers are supposed to have a perfume that doesn’t smell like death.)





	agapē

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LuciferxDamien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferxDamien/gifts).


End file.
